teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam and Nolan
The relationship between Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar and Human/Former Hunter Nolan Holloway Liam and Nolan met at some point in their education at Beacon Hills High School, where they were on the lacrosse team together. However, after Nolan was exposed to the supernatural world during the Beast of Gevaudan's reign of terror in Season 5B, he sought out his school guidance counselor, Tamora Monroe, who had also nearly died at the Beast's hands. This ultimately led to Nolan joining Monroe's Army of Hunters who sought to rid the world of the supernatural community, a community of which Liam, a Beta Werewolf and member of the McCall Pack, belonged. After Liam was outed as a Werewolf by Monroe and Gerard Argent, Nolan, with help from fellow adolescent Hunter Gabe, viciously and brutally assaulted Liam in hopes of once again triggering his transformation and causing the rest of the school to turn against him as well, though they were ultimately unsuccessful. Despite being part of the Hunter Army, Nolan was never fully committed to their mission, and the more supernatural creatures were killed, the more he began to doubt himself and what he was doing to help their cause. This eventually caused Nolan to seek out Liam in hopes of switching his allegiance to the McCall Pack to protect the town from the Hunters, many of whom, like himself, were influenced by the fear-inducing power of the Anuk-ite. Once the latter two threats were defeated, Liam and Nolan came to an understanding and became allies, if not friends. The two decided to be co-captains of the lacrosse team in a show of solidarity in their senior year of high school, and presumably remain so in the present day. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Said the Spider to the Fly, Nolan Holloway was playing goalie at a late-night lacrosse practice and was moments from being hit with a forcefully-thrown lacrosse ball launched by Diaz when suddenly, Liam Dunbar appeared and used his Werewolf agility to perform an aerial spin before catching the ball before it could harm Nolan. However, after taking a serious hit (and after being unknowingly influenced by the Anuk-ite, a powerful shapeshifter who had just escaped from the Wild Hunt), Liam fell to his knees and partially shifted with his glowing gold eyes, claws, and fangs. Right when Scott McCall, Liam's Beta and the team's assistant coach, stepped in to help calm him down before he exposed himself as a supernatural creature to the rest of the team, the sound of growling nearby distracted everyone. They were shocked to find that there was a true wolf on the field who was covered in blood, a sight that caused Nolan to freeze in fear and begin to have a panic attack, to the point where Scott had to pull him away from the threat. The next day, the Beacon Hills High School seniors scheduled their classes with guidance counselor Tamora Monroe one at a time. During Nolan's session, it was revealed that he was a witness of the Beast of Gevaudan's attacks at the high school, implying that he, like Monroe herself, was one of the ones hiding in the school library in Maid of Gévaudan while Liam and the rest of the McCall Pack attempted to prevent the lacrosse match attendees from harm. In Face-to-Faceless, Nolan and his fellow Monroe's Army Hunter Gabe gathered the rest of the lacrosse team to the locker room, where they were discussing choosing new leadership when Liam Dunbar (who was already on edge from being outed as a Werewolf in public the previous night thanks to Gerard and Monroe's manipulations) entered the room. Unnerved by the silence that accompanied his entrance, Liam asked the group of young men what they were doing, Gabe replied that they were having a team meeting about how they didn't want someone like him as their captain anymore. Nolan then added, "Someone? Some''thing''" to make the statement even more cruel, though Liam did his best to contain his anger. When Liam asked them if they really wanted a new captain, Gabe responded that they were voting him out, which led Liam to coldly ask what they would do if he wasn't yet ready to go. One of the other students pushed Nolan forward, and the two men glared at each other nose-to-nose as Liam growled, "You think you can take me? Hmm?" Liam let his eyes glow gold for just a brief moment just to make his point, and Nolan gulped nervously as he tried to muster up the courage to start a fight with him. Before any violence could break out, Coach Finstock walked into the locker room and frowned in confusion at the sight of the whole team gathered around while Liam and Nolan continued their stand-off. He demanded to know what was going on and who called a meeting without him, but neither Nolan nor any of his cohorts were brave enough to take the credit for it. When Coach asked the question a second time, Liam lied and stated that he had gathered them to resign his post as team captain, as his grades were slipping and he needed to take a step back from lacrosse. Coach was surprised when Liam went on to say that they had just voted Nolan his replacement, as he had no idea who Nolan even was until the others introduced them, but despite the obvious tension in the room, he called for a round of applause for the team's new captain. In the hallway, Corey Bryant revealed that he had been spying on the teen Hunters with his powers since Nolan stabbed him in the hand and informed Liam and Mason Hewitt that Nolan was plotting with his friends to orchestrate a situation that would force Liam to shift in front of the entire school. Liam and Mason were about to discuss what to do next when Liam suddenly sensed Nolan approaching and ran into the closest room, which just happened to be Tamora Monroe's guidance office. After he requested a session with her in order to cover up why he was hiding in the office, he stated that he was having "lots of big issues," and Monroe admitted that she had heard a rumor that some of his fellow students were giving him a hard time. However, when Liam noticed a couple books based on the supernatural (which she had confiscated from the school library) on the file cabinet behind her desk, he became suspicious of her and her knowledge the supernatural aspect of Beacon Hills. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard her heart-rate rise and noticed claw scratches on her neck, leading Liam to realize that she was indeed Gerard's protégée. Though Monroe wanted Liam to turn in the names of the bullies, which included Nolan and Gabe, Liam did not trust her with the information and declined to answer, which caused Monroe to pointedly state that there was nothing more she could do to help him. Later on in the day, Corey once again learned of the lacrosse team's plans and rushed to tell Liam and Mason about it, specifically that the team had blocked all of the exits to the building to prevent Liam from leaving before he shifted in front of the whole school. They ultimately decided that Corey would camouflage himself and Liam and follow Mason out of the school, but unfortunately, the team had already figured out how Corey's powers worked, and Nolan blew chalk dust on them both to force them to reveal themselves. Nolan and Gabe then threw Liam into a nearby classroom while the rest of the team and some other students gathered outside to watch what was about to happen. When Liam landed hard on the linoleum floor of the classroom, his control slipped and he inadvertently started to change, with his fangs extending and his eyes turning gold. However, when he hesitated in rising to his feet, Nolan harshly ordered him to get up; unsatisfied with how long it was taking Liam to reign himself back in, Gabe grabbed him by the back of the shirt and put him back on his feet while accusing him of trying to hide his eyes. Liam kept his eyes squeezed shut as Gabe yelled at him to open his eyes, and when he finally did, they had returned to their human blue color, much to Nolan and Gabe's annoyance. Nolan then reared his fist back and began punching Liam hard in the face. After a few moments of assaulting Liam, who was now bleeding badly all over his face and neck, Mason, held back by other members of the lacrosse team, begged them to stop, but Nolan ignored him in favor of asking Liam if he was really going to just sit back and let them do this to him. He reminded Liam that he could easily take them before egging him on to just shift already. However, Liam, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning, began muttering the mantra he used to help keep control over himself that he learned from Satomi Ito's pack-- "What three things cannot be long hidden? The sun, the moon, the truth." Confused and frustrated, Nolan demanded to know what this meant, but Gabe lost his patience with the conversation and began punching and kicking Liam himself. When the scene cut back to the fight, Nolan had jumped back into the fray, grabbing Liam by the face and stating that while he was clearly fighting his transformation into a Werewolf, he wouldn't be able to hold back forever. Just then, Mrs. Finch walked into the classroom and was horrified by the sight in front of her; however, when Mason begged her to put a stop to it, Mrs. Finch anxiously stated that it was sometimes best to let boys fight things out themselves before running away. The violence continued until finally, Coach Finstock was drawn toward the sound of the crowd and immediately intervened in the fight, first demanding to know what was going on before roughly grabbing Nolan and Gabe by the back of the shirt and pulling them off of Liam, who was panting and covered in scrapes and bruises. He sent the assailants to the principal's office for punishment and screamed at the crowd to get out, adding, "I can't stand to look at your faces!" to make his disgust towards their behavior crystal clear. Coach then turned his attention toward Liam, helping the young Werewolf to his feet, where he was held up by his best friend Mason. That night, Liam and Mason met up in the parking lot, where Liam was still recovering from the attack on him hours earlier. Mason gave him a knowing look and stated that he knew what Liam was doing; when Liam played dumb and replied, "Trying not to shift?", Mason called him out for taking the beating without fighting back because he thought he deserved it after the way Brett Talbot and Lorilee Rohr died the night before. Though Liam confirmed this to be true, he added that he was aware that Liam wasn't their killer-- a Hunter was, and they had just learned that it was Tamora Monroe (with help from Gerard Argent). Mason argued that she also had new recruits before informing him that Nolan was no longer the only one he needed to worry about. Liam assumed he was taking about Gabe, but Mason actually meant everyone, as Nolan didn't just want to force him to shift to expose him as a Werewolf, he wanted to make Liam and all the other supernaturals out to be the enemy who deserved to be hunted. In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia * Liam and Nolan share similarities with Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall. ** Jackson and Scott were lacrosse players and both of them were co-captains of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, just as Liam and Nolan are currently co-captains of the team. ** Both pairs started out as enemies and ended up as friends and allies. ** Jackson helped Scott during the fight against Peter Hale in Code Breaker, while Nolan helped Liam in the final battle against Monroe's Army in The Wolves of War. ** Both Jackson and Nolan were put in positions were they were nearly killed by the supernatural; Jackson was nearly killed by then-Alpha Peter Hale in Season 1's The Tell, while Nolan was nearly killed by the Beast of Gevaudan in Season 5's A Credible Threat. * Despite Nolan's actions against Liam, Liam did everything possible to keep him from getting hurt, even when he was a Hunter, as shown in Triggers when Liam cut his own hands with his claws to keep himself from killing Nolan while transformed. * Coach Finstock was surprised that they forgive each other and decided to be friends. * Interestingly enough their respective actors (in Liam's case Dylan Sprayberry and in Nolan's case Froy Gutierrez) are main characters in supernatural thriller on Hulu called Light as a Feather. Gallery Nolan liam ftf.gif Gabe nolan and liam face to faceless.jpg Face to faceless liam gabe nolan 1.jpg Nolan gabe liam ftf.jpg Gabe liam nolan face to faceless.png Liam and nolan triggers.gif Nolan liam triggers.gif Nolan liam broken glass 1.gif Nolan liam broken glass.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Male Friendships